Hysteria
by calin-durus
Summary: This is an example for The Peenaters Jalice Songfic Smut Contest. WARNING THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON! STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT. After a four years what does Muse's song Hysteria and Jasper and Alice have in common? Jasper -x- Alice, AH/AU OOC ONESHOT
1. Alice's Pov

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Jasper or Alice, SM Does, nor do I own The Outsiders, I just have a tattered copy of the book :)

**A/N**: This is an example for The Peenaters Jalice songfic Smut contest. If you want more info on the contest check it out on the peenaters page (in my faves). Thanks to Emmy1512 for looking this over for me! And thanks to Robs for making me laugh at her reactions to the smut! Enjoy!

* * *

Graduation; it's a time of moving on. Four years ago my friends and I celebrated our high school graduation, leaving behind the childhood dreams and facing the fears of becoming adults.

We never left behind the friendships though. That was the one thing that remained a constant for us. We were the modern day outsiders, only without the school of hard knocks.

One thing that wasn't a constant was the one man that I would always love, but never have. He had been my brother's best friend since before I could remember. Hell, he had even been my lover in junior year. We were never more then friends with benefits. But when we were together it was like fucking magic.

After high school we went our separate ways. He went to Texas to study engineering. I went to UCLA on a dance scholarship and to get my degree in publishing. Sure we kept in touch, but not in the way I wanted.

As the years went on, so did my longing for him. The longing, the desire, is so bad now that all I have to do is close my eyes and I can feel his tongue teasing my clit, see his honey blond locks fall in his eyes as he watched me come for him in ways no other man could ever dream of making me come.

Even now, as I danced on the dance floor to the odd mix of rock and dance, watching him from across the club, I could feel my panties get wet, and it was all his doing. That's the thing with Jasper, all he had to do was look at me and I was his.

He had changed a lot in the last four years. He had more of a bohemian look to him then the classic gentleman he was known for back home. Even his hair seemed different, darker, yet still blond and most definitely 'sex hair'. But his green eyes were the same, and still made me weak with need.

I turned my back to him, unable to trust my knees to support me if I continued to watch him. I was lost in the rhythm of the synthesizers and guitars. So lost it took me a moment before I felt the familiar touch on my hips. He pulled me into him, making me bite my lip as I ground my ass into his erection.

_Good to know I still have that effect on him._

He didn't say anything to me as the song carried on, and I didn't turn to face him. I was lost in the feeling of his hands ghosting over the exposed areas of skin on my midriff, the feel of his want for me as I ground into him, and the warmth of his breath as it danced across the damp skin of my shoulders and neck.

When the song ended I finally faced him. I didn't say a word, and neither did he. We knew what we wanted, and we knew that we both needed it before we exploded.

I grabbed his hand, dragging him out of the club, into the hotel lobby and to the elevators. We stood there waiting for the slow metal boxes, my heart racing in anticipation. Sure I had a boyfriend, but it had been far too long since I had what my body craved.

Finally to door slid open, allowing us to enter. If it hadn't been for the couple that were in here with us, I would have had my way with Jasper now. Instead we stood side by side, anticipation killing us as the elevator went to each floor slowly.

He pulled me in front of him, pushing me into him as his hand tortured me. His fingers sliding below the waist band of my jeans. His mouth wasn't fucking helping either. The way he licked and kissed my exposed shoulders made the wetness increase. Keep this shit up and my panties were bound to spontaneously combust.

I purposely ground my ass into his cock again causing him to groan into my neck. Finally the doors to the elevator opened up to the sixteenth floor. It was only then that I realized we were taking this to my room. Thank God no one from our group was on this floor. Not like they didn't know. My brothers and their wives knew how much I wanted Jasper.

As we approached my door, I reached into my back pocket to get the key card. Jasper took it from me as he spun me around to face him. Before I had a chance to register anything, I was pushed against the door as his lips claimed mine. I sighed into his kiss, his tongue sliding across and massaging mine. There was nothing sweet about this kiss at all. It was purely the animalistic hunger that we both felt for each other. I wove my hands in his hair, pulling him closer to me as he lifted my right leg, wrapping it around his hip.

I moaned loudly into his mouth as he ground himself into me. I needed him before I lost control and raped him out in the hallway. He lifted my other leg, pushing me up the door as I locked my ankles behind him. He moved his kisses down my neck, and I felt the tie of my halter top loosen.

Jasper unlocked the door, carrying me in as he continued the assault on my flesh, kicking the door closed with his foot. He carried me to the bed, where he tossed me down.

_Fuck yes_.

There was nothing nice about what he wanted and I loved it. I watched he pulled his shirt over his head, his muscles flexing with his movements. I followed suit, pulling my top over my head. He licked his lips as he stepped on the back of his shoes, removing them as he undid his belt.

I lay back on the bed, undoing the zipper of my jeans just as he undid his. I lifted my hips, tugging them down and off of my hips, sliding them down my legs, and letting them fall to the floor. I went to remove my panties but Jasper shook his head.

"Leave them on darlin'," he drawled.

Christ! The things his accent did to me. I did as he asked. My breathing sped up as he pulled his boxers off. My eyes took in every inch of his six foot four frame. He was still every inch the Jasper I knew and craved from high school, but _damn_ being in his home state did him some good. I licked my bottom lip as my eyes locked on his tattoo. Right there on his left hip was a phrase written in Latin.

"'I'm lost' 'vacuus suus'…" it read. I was about to ask him about it, but it was soon forgotten the minute I saw him slide up between my legs.

He didn't hesitate with what he wanted either. He pushed my legs farther apart as he massaged my heated core through my panties. I mewled in delight as he rubbed against me. I felt his mouth on me through the lacey fabric as he kissed there.

"You always were a wet one weren't you?" he smirked up at me. I just bit my lip in response.

He slid his fingers into the crotch of my panties, grasping them in his fingers. I knew what this meant and braced myself for it. He didn't disappoint. I hissed as the fabric tore away, burning against my hips a little. Before I was able to form a coherent thought his tongue slid into my folds, finding my clit.

I leaned up on my elbows, determined to watch him as he licked at my pussy. His tongue slid down, where he began to fuck me with his tongue. My head dropped back as my legs fell further apart, silently begging him for more. His long talented tongue danced inside of me, twisting and curling around, as it hit the spot only he seemed to know. I reached my hand down, rubbing my clit as he continued his ministrations. I started to rub harder as my hips bucked into his face, this made him moan. The vibrations of his moan sent chills through out my body.

He pulled his face away, replacing it with his finger causing me to cry out as his fingers went in deeper.

"Am I neglecting you, Alice?" he asked huskily as he kissed the hand I was using to tease myself. All I could do was moan out as my stomach started to clench.

He replaced his tongue where his fingers were then pushed my hand away as his own thumb took over.

"Oh fuck!" I cried out as I felt myself inch that much closer to my climax. He took my clit in between his fingers, rolling and pinching it as I started to cum for him. He pressed himself harder into my apex as his tongue licked me clean inside, letting me ride out my orgasm out on his tongue.

Before I had a chance to recover he was hovering above me. I felt the head of his cock tease my entrance as my eyes rolled back in my head.

"Do you want it Alice?" he asked as he flicked his tongue across my hardened nipple. I moaned in response.

"Tell me you want it Alice," he growled out before taking my nipple in his mouth. I felt the wetness pool into my core again. He knew how much I loved when he dominated.

"I want you now," I begged, trying to lift my hips against his. He laughed against my breast as he licked his way up to my neck. "Please Jasper," I begged softly, hoping to experience the feel of him inside me soon.

He looked back at me, his bright green eyes full of lust, longing, and pure want.

"Fuck me Jasper." I demanded.

He didn't hesitate as he thrust into me, pausing only long enough to let me adjust. I rocked my hips against him to let him know I was okay. He pulled out before thrusting into me harder making us both cry out as he filled me completely.

Our movements became faster and more frantic, his eyes never once leaving mine as he fucked me. I tried my hardest not to leave marks on him as I raked my fingers along his back, but when he lifted my left leg to his side, pinning it to him, I could no longer be held responsible for my actions. As he pounded into me all I could think of was my impending orgasms. Yes, orgasms. Only Jasper could make me cum multiple times.

I cried out when he bit at my nipple, causing my back to arch, pushing my tits into his face. The blinding lights came fast as I called out his name. Again he didn't stop fucking me as I rode out my orgasm. When I opened my eyes he smiled down at me and kissed me softly.

"One more round," he announced smugly. Smug fucker. It's a shame I love him so.

He withdrew from me making me whimper at the loss. This of course added to his smugness.

"On your hands and knees Alice," he commanded again. I felt the chills run from head to toe as I did what he asked. He grabbed my hips, pulling me closer to him as he leaned down placing kisses along my back moving towards my shoulders.

"This is gonna be fun darlin'," he whispered. "You know why?" I shook my head as he positioned himself at my entrance again. "Because your hair is longer then it used to be." He informed me as I felt him wrap it around his hand.

"Fuck!" I cried out as he thrust into me, pulling my hair, giving me a mixed feeling of both pleasure and pain. After a few more thrusts he let go of my hair to grab my hips as he pounded into me. His breathing started to become ragged as he got closer to his release. I felt his arm wrap along my middle, pulling me up against his chest. Our new position enabling him to penetrate me deeper, making our connection that more intimate.

He placed open mouth kisses along my neck and shoulders as his hand slid down to where we were joined. I reached above me, allowing me to run my fingers through his now damp locks.

He pinched at my clit making me melt against him as I cried out. My legs began to shake as I tried to wait for him and as if on command, I felt his cock twitch as he spilled into me, my walls tightening against him as I fell into the throws of my own orgasm.

Quickly he moved our heads so he could swallow my cries with his mouth. As we regained our normal breathing patterns, we rested on the bed holding each other. I knew once we left Vegas this would be nothing more then a memory, a fantasy to help me get off and a hope the would always make me wonder 'what if?'. But for now I was happy to live in this moment.

"What are you thinking Alice?" he asked softly, brushing the hair from my eyes.

"Your tattoo, when did you get it?" I sat up and leaned over him to place a soft kiss over the words.

"When I first got to Texas, it's how I felt... how I do feel…"

Our gazes locked. Clearly there was something that I should know about the tattoo, I thought as I tried to remember what Latin I knew.

"I'm lost vacuus suus…" I said softly, he nodded smiling at me. I must have had my frustration and confusion written clearly on my face, because he sat up and kissed me gently.

"'I'm lost vacuus suus', is translated to 'I'm lost with her'… but when I'm with you," his green eyes locked with mine, "I'm found."


	2. Hysteria Lyrics

**Hysteria By Muse**

It's bugging me  
grating me  
and twisting me around

yeah I'm endlessly  
caving in  
and turning inside out

because I want it now  
I want it now  
give me your heart and your soul  
and I'm breaking out  
I'm breaking out  
last chance to lose control

yeah it's holding me  
morphing me  
and forcing me to strive

to be endlessly  
cold within  
and dreaming I'm alive

because I want it now  
I want it now  
give me your heart and your soul  
I'm not breaking down  
I'm breaking out  
last chance to lose control

and I want you now  
**I want you now**  
I'll feel my heart implode  
and I'm breaking out  
escaping now  
feeling my faith erode


End file.
